dinopediafandomcom-20200222-history
The Rite of Spring
'The Rite of Spring '(music written by Igor Stravinsky) is the fourth and longest segment in Fantasia. It mainly focuses on the Big Bang and the Dinosaur age. Plot The whole score starts with space at the start of the bassoon solo. We see the Milky Way coming out of the darkness. Comets, the sun, and shooting stars whiz by. We come down to a planet which is Earth being born. Light from the volcanos light up and the volcanos burst with lava. Then the volcanos explode. Lava pours down from a volcano with rocks and hits the water, creating a storm and the sea to rise up, flooding the volcano and everything around. Then everything went silent. The scene changes to the sea when we see green and blue microscopic blobs that split up. We see any sea creatures. One of the fish went up to land and became the first amphibian to crawl on land. Later, the dinosaurs appear, living their lives of what dinosaurs do. Up on top of a cliff, Pteranodons swoop down to catch Lunaspis. One of them caught a fish but is pulled down by a Tylosaurus. Everything was going so quiet for the dinosaurs. Every dinosaur is doing what the dinosaurs would do. Until then, they look up ahead, as rain begins to fall, and see the Tyrannosaurus Rex. He chases the dinosaurs, and bites the Stegosaurus' tail. The Stegosaurus and the T. rex both fight, with the T. rex biting the Stegosaurus' neck and the Stegosaurus using his tail to beat the T. rex. The dinosaurs look on while Stegosaurus did his last two hits and the T. rex bites his neck and brings him down, killing him. Victorious, the T. rex roars and eats his fallen opponent while the other dinosaurs leave. Later following the asteroid has struck, everything was destroyed. There was no food and water for the surviving dinosaurs, nothing but dried up pools, branches, ruined trees, and mud. The sun is too hot for them. The dinosaurs move on and some of them are stuck in the mud with Ceratosaurus coming to them. The wind blows and some dinosaurs collapse, including the T. rex. Later, footprints are seen and we see bones of the dinosaurs, showing that they are now extinct. Just as the moon began to form an eclipse with the sun, an earthquake suddenly erupted, wiping the dinosaur bones away. The wind then blew a storm and the sea inland, the lowland and everything around became completely flooded, and everything was silent once again. At the end, when the eclipse was complete, you see it set over the only piece of land, overlooking a now endless sea. List of appeared creatures *Trilobite (Arthropod) *Polypterus *Ammonite *Pterygotus *Eusthenopteron (Lobe-Finned Fish) *Cladoselache (Shark) *Elasmosaurus (Plesiosaur) *Placochelys *Tylosaurus (Mosasaur) *Pteranodon (Pterosaur) *Lunaspis *Dimetrodon (Synapsid) *Nothosaurus (Nothosaur) *Ankylosaurus *Triceratops (Three horned face) *Troodon (Bird-Hunter) *Archaeopteryx (Bird/Dinosaur) *Brontosaurus *Stegosaurus *Hallopus (Tree-Climber) *Parasaurolophus (Parasol) *Edmontosaurus (Duckbill) *Plateosaurus (Clam-Digger) *Kannemeyeria *Massospondylus *Lambeosaurus *Corythosaurus *Diplodocus *Kritosaurus (Navajo) *Psittacosaurus (Parrot-Beak) *Tyrannosaurus Rex *Dimorphodon (Small Pterosaur) *Hypsilophodon *Coelophysis *Brachiosaurus *Anchisaurus (Hopper) *Compsognathus *Chasmosaurus *Camptosaurus *Oviraptor *Ornithomimus *Camarasaurus *Ceratosaurus (Hyena) *Gorgosaurus (skeleton only) *Ornitholestes (skeleton only) *Iguanodon (concept art only) *Allosaurus (concept art only) *Seymouria (concept art only) *Ichthyostega (concept art only) *Diatryma (In the video game only) *Gigantophis (In the video game only) Gallery I dinosauri di Fantasia.jpg T-rex_cel.png|Cel of a T-Rex. 01738.6L.jpg Walt Disney's Fantasia brontosaurus photo.JPG Walt Disney's Fantasia stegosaurus photo.JPG Walt DIsney's Fantasia dinosaurs photo.JPG Walt Disney's Fantasia Promotional Photograph.JPG Fantasia Rex.JPG Dino_mural_1.png Illustration of the Fantasia T-rex.JPG DSCN6650.jpg Dinosaur_library_VHS.png Ornitho cel.jpg Duckbill cel.jpg Plesio cel.jpg Plesio cel 2.jpg Duckbill cel 2.jpg T-Rex cel 2.jpg Duckbill cel 4.jpg Duckbill cel 3.jpg T-Rex and Stego 2.jpg Restaurantosaurus-042.jpg Restaurantosaurus-043.jpg Dino mural 3.png Dino mural 2.png Dino mural 4.png Fantasia Re-Poster-ed.png Walt Disney Edwin Powell Hubble and Julian Huxley looking at a dinosaur model.jpg Dino desert cel.jpg Mosasaur cel.jpg Huxleyranodon.jpeg Fantasia-frame-Tyranus.jpg GIF-DINOSAURS.gif Fantasia-DinosaurEnemies.png Stegosaurus vs tyrannosaurus from Fantasia.jpg Tumblr liigh5KTjq1qhttpto1 1280.jpg Fantasia Rite of Spring Storybook.pdf Concept Art Bronto-model-sheet 2.png Tricera-model-sheet.png Dimetro-sketch model sheet.png Fantasia-trex-model-sheet.png Dimetro-vs-thecodont-sketch.png Trex-sketch-5.png Trex-sketch-4.png Trex-sketch-3.png Trex-sketch-2.png Trex-sketch-1.png Stego-drawing.png Stego-model-sheet.png Mosasaur-sketch.png Hyperodapedodon-sketch.png Dimetro-sketch 1.png Bronto-sketch-2.png Bronto-sketch-1.png Bronto-model-sheet.png Cambrian-concept.jpg Dino-swamp-concept.jpg Iguanodon-sketch.png Corytho-sketch.png Thecodontosaur-sketch.png RoSp204.jpg 175.jpg Drawing of T-rex face.jpg Drawing of T-rex 5.jpg Drawing of T-rex 4.jpg Drawing of T-rex 3.jpg Drawing of T-rex 2.jpg Drawing of T-rex 1.jpg Drawing of Pteranodon.jpg Drawing of Plesio.jpg Drawing of Allo 2.jpg Drawing of Allo 1.jpg Stego drawing 2.jpg Lava cliff.jpg Drawing of T-rex 7.jpg Prehistoric jungle.jpg Drawing of T-rex 6.jpg Concept t-rex.jpg RoSp202.jpg Disney FANTASIA Animation Model Drawing BRONTOSAURUS.jpg Disney FANTASIA Animation Model Drawing TYRANNOSAURUS.jpg Fantasia bronto concept.jpg T-rex wins.jpg Stego vs Rex.jpg Rex roar.jpg Sleeping Stego.jpg Stego drawing.jpg T-Rex and Stego.jpg Lookout Stego.jpg Pterodactyl drawing.jpg RoS a sm.jpg RoSp 1.jpg RoSp 6.jpg RoSp 12.jpg RoSp 13.jpg RoSp 14.jpg RoSp 15.jpg Pterano-sketch 1.png Pterano-sketch 2.png Fl v rite of spring 72 by the master of magic-d7hufny.jpg Fl v rite of spring 64 by the master of magic-d7hudnu.jpg Fl v rite of spring 50 by the master of magic-d7hs9dc.jpg Fl v rite of spring 81 by the master of magic-d7hukbz.jpg Fl v rite of spring 89 by the master of magic-d7humk4.jpg Rite spring concept.jpg WDDTD2.jpg RoSp209.jpg RoSp207.jpg T-rex drawing.jpg drawing of T-rex 8.jpg FANTASIA ANIMATION DRAWING - DINOSAUR - T-REX - RARE!!!.jpg Dino-swamp-concept.jpg Fantasia_Dinosaur_Pterodactyl_cel_Disney_production_Drawing_1940.png Fantasia_Pterodactyl_cel_Disney_production_Drawing_1940.png tumblr_mobizjYVML1s5ptf3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_mobizjYVML1s5ptf3o2_1280.jpg tumblr_mobizjYVML1s5ptf3o6_1280.jpg tumblr_mobizjYVML1s5ptf3o3_1280.jpg tumblr_mobizjYVML1s5ptf3o4_1280.jpg Tumblr lg9f7sOxJe1qg53ido1 1280.jpg Fantasia Rite of Spring Dinosaurs Storyboard (Walt Disney, 1940).jpg Fantasia Rite of Spring Ceratosaurus Concept Art (Walt Disney, 1940)..jpg Fantasia Rite of Spring Brontosaurus Concept Art (Walt Disney, 1940)..jpg Animals Fantasia-disneyscreencaps com-5552.jpg|Trilobite Fantasia-disneyscreencaps com-5618.jpg|Ammonite fantasia-disneyscreencaps_com-5631.jpg|Pterichthyodes Cladoselache and Eusthenopteron.jpg|Cladoselache Fantasia Eusthenopteron.jpg|Eusthenopteron Fantasia Placochelys.jpg|Placochelys Fantasia Tylosaurus.jpg|Tylosaurus Fantasia Elasmosaurus.jpg|Elasmosaurus Fantasia Pteranodon.jpg|Pteranodon Fantasia Dimetrodon.jpg|Dimetrodon Fantasia Nothosaurus.jpg|Nothosaurus Fantasia-ankylosaurus.png|Ankylosaurus Triceratopo di Fantasia.JPG|Triceratops Fantasia Troodon.jpg|Troodon Fantasia Archaeopteryx.jpg|Archaeopteryx Fantasia Brontosaurus.JPG|Brontosaurus Fantasia Struthiomimus.jpg|Ornithomimus Stegosauro di Fantasia.JPG|Stegosaurus Fantasia-compsognathus.png|Hallopus Fantasia Parasaurolophus.jpg|Parasaurolophus Fantasia Edmontosaurus.jpg|Edmontosaurus Fantasia Thecodontosaurus.jpg|Plateosaurus Fantasia Kannemeyeria.jpg|Kannemeyeria Fantasia Plateo and corytho.jpg|Massospondylus (Left) Lambeosaurus (Middle) and Corythosaurus (Right) Fantasia Diplodocus.jpg|Diplodocus Fantasia Kritosaurus.jpg|Kritosaurus Fantasia Psittacosaurus.jpg|Psittacosaurus Tirannosauro di Fantasia.JPG|Tyrannosaurus Fantasia Dimorphodon.jpg|Dimorphodon fantasia Hypsilophodon.png|Hypsilophodon Fantasia-disneyscreencaps com-6267.jpg|Coelophysis Fantasia Brachiosaurus.jpg|Brachiosaurus Fantasia oviraptor.jpg|Anchisaurus Fantasia-disneyscreencaps com-6287.jpg|Compsognathus Fantasia-chasmosaurus.jpg|Chasmosaurus Fantasia camptosaurus.jpg|Camptosaurus Fantasia ovi.png|Oviraptor Fantasia Camarasaurus.jpg|Camarasaurus Fantasia Ceratosaurus.jpg|Ceratosaurus Fantasia-disneyscreencaps com-6805.jpg|Gorgosaurus (skeleton only) Fantasia-disneyscreencaps com-6929.jpg|Ornitholestes (skeleton only) Script 2004 Fantasia Draft 048.jpg 2004 Fantasia Draft 049.jpg 2004 Fantasia Draft 050.jpg 2004 Fantasia Draft 051.jpg 2004 Fantasia Draft 052.jpg 2004 Fantasia Draft 053.jpg 2004 Fantasia Draft 059.jpg 2004 Fantasia Draft 060.jpg 2004 Fantasia Draft 061.jpg External links *Full video Category:Film Category:Animated film